general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Georgie Spinelli
Port Charles, New York | died = | age = | death cause = | occupation = | title = Aztec royalty | residence = 682 Paulson, #4B Port Charles, New York | parents = Damian Spinelli Maxie Jones (biological) Dante and Lulu Falconeri (legal) | siblings = | spouse = | romances = | children = | grandchildren = | greatgrandchildren = | grandparents = Frisco Jones Felicia Jones Mac Scorpio (adoptive) (maternal) | greatgrandparents = Miriam Spinelli (paternal) Andrew and Cindy Jones (deceased) Peter Cummings Bertha Ramirez (maternal) | aunts/uncles = Georgie Jones (maternal; deceased) Tony Jones (deceased) Robert Scorpio (adoptive) (maternal great) | nieces/nephews = | cousins = B.J. Jones (deceased) Lucas Jones (adoptive) Robin Scorpio-Drake (adoptive) (maternal once removed) | godparents = | godchildren = | relatives = Maximilian and Mariah Ramirez (maternal great-great-grandparents) Emma Scorpio-Drake (maternal adoptive second cousin) | color = #000066 | color text = white }} Constanza Louise "Connie" Falconeri is a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. She is the biological daughter of Maxie Jones and Damian Spinelli, but is the legal daughter of Dante Falconeri and Lulu Spencer-Falconeri. She debuted when she was born onscreen on August 21, 2013. The truth about her biological parents were revealed to Dante and Lulu on September 30, 2013. Storylines Conception Dante Falconeri and Lulu Spencer-Falconeri found out that they couldn't have children so Maxie Jones offered to be their surrogate and doctors implanted her with Dante's sperm and Lulu's egg and she found out she was pregnant on Christmas Eve. On New Years Eve, the puppy from Olivia's hallucinations arrives at Maxie's door and while trying to get it to leave she tripped and then went to the hospital for testing where Dr. Britt Westbourne told her she had miscarried the baby. Later, Maxie ran into Spinelli on the rooftop and they left together to go home where they found Dante and Lulu waiting. She tried to tell them about the miscarriage but a drunken Spinelli interrupted her and said that if there was something wrong she would have told him. Maxie allowed them to believe that everything was okay but she was wondering how she was going to break the news to them. Afterwards, Spinelli and Maxie had sex. Maxie goes back to see Dr. Westbourne to ask if she would implant her with another one of Dante and Lulu's embryos, without them knowing. Dr. Westbourne said that she couldn't because Maxie was already pregnant. She determines that the baby is Spinelli's. She decides to pass her baby with Spinelli off as the Falconeri's baby. Things get complicated when Ellie Trout (Spinelli's girlfriend) finds out about the baby, but Maxie convinces her to keep quiet saying that if Spinelli finds out, Ellie would lose him for sure. On June 27th, it is revealed that the baby is a girl and that's when Maxie starts to bond with her little girl which is why she starts having second thoughts about giving her up. When Lulu asked Maxie for help with naming the baby she suggests the name Georgie (her deceased sister's name) but Lulu says that Maxie needs to save that name for her own daughter (even though she is her daughter). Birth Maxie's water breaks at her parents' wedding (Felicia and Mac Scorpio) and they go to the hospital where the baby starts having heart decelerations and Maxie thinks she gave the baby a bad heart but Lulu reassures her that her heart condition has nothing do with the baby because she is not biologically hers. But it turns out that her heart is fine and that the umbilical cord is wrapped around her neck. The baby isn't getting enough oxygen so they have to deliver her right away but Maxie says she needs to tell Spinelli something about the baby before they go, but the doctor said they can't wait so she doesn't get the chance to tell him. On August 21st, Maxie and Spinelli's daughter is born via emergency c-section. Lulu was in the operating room with her while Dante and Spinelli watched from the gallery. Maxie and Lulu cut the cord and the baby was taken away. She got to meet her "parents" and "grandparents", meanwhile her real mother starts hemorrhaging and Ellie is telling her real father the truth about her. Lulu suggests she and Dante name "their" daughter, Jacquelyn but Dante says it sounds too much like Spinelli (called the Jackal). So they decided to name her Connie in memory of Dante's late cousin and Lulu's former boss, Connie Falconeri. On September 27, Connie was baptized as Constanza Louise Falconeri, with Maxie and Spinelli as her godparents. After the baptism, Brad Cooper comes in and tells Dante and Lulu that Connie is really Maxie and Spinelli's daughter. Maxie and Spinelli deny that Brad's statement is true and Lulu believes them but Dante doesn't. He starts to interrogate them and Lulu finally figures out (by remembering that Maxie has repeatedly tried telling her something about the baby and then Maxie bonding with the unborn baby) that what Brad said is true. Dante and Lulu have a heated confrontation with Maxie and Spinelli and then leave the church. Back at the loft Lulu tells Dante that regardless of the truth she wants to fight to keep Connie and at the same time Maxie and Spinelli decide that they want their daughter back, which will lead up to a custody battle in the future. Family tree References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional adoptees Category:Characters born on-screen Category:Children of General Hospital Category:Characters created by Ron Carlivati Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:2010s Category:Characters with disputed parentage Category:Fictional Hispanic-Americans Category:Scorpio/Jones family Category:Fictional nobility Category:Characters with generational suffixes